Heartbreak
by I am Lu
Summary: Drabble. No would ever know. They would never even suspect it. One-sided Ruka x Yusei, Yusei x Aki.


Title: Heartbreak

Pairing(s): One-sided Ruka x Yusei, Yusei x Aki

Rating: K+

Warning(s): Fluff.

Note(s): Written in response to http:/www . youtube . com/watch?v=KLa0JRRuJ5M, in which fanfic author Rune-Yami tells me to get screwed for implying "unneccesary" Faithshipping in some of my stories (many of which are older works of mine that were written before I even had a shred of talent). Yup, I'm a bitch alright. Hope everyone else enjoys this.

* * *

_"Don't wish, don't start_  
_Wishing only wounds the heart_  
_I wasn't born for the rose and pearl_  
_There's a girl I know_  
_He loves her so_  
_I'm not that girl..."_

- "I'm Not That Girl" from the Broadway musical, _Wicked_

* * *

Ruka could see it in the way he looked at her.

There was a sudden flicker in his intense, cobalt eyes every time he saw her. She could hear his breath hitch in his throat, watch the edges around his irises soften while his dark pupils went wide. And when he spoke, his voice was low and gentle, as if he had a secret to share. She'd laugh and he would too, a sweet sound reserved only for her ears.

And then, he'd smile. The kind of rare smile that has love painted along the part of your lips. Ruka had only seen a handful of them from him, but was certain Aki had a generous supply locked away in her heart.

If it were anyone else, Ruka would have been burning up with jealousy. But she didn't, because this was Aki, a girl she admired so much she revered her as an older sister. She felt happy for them, but that still didn't stop the painful jab in her heart each time one "accidentally" brushed their fingers against the others.

Everyone agreed they deserved each other. They were both fantastic duelists, intelligent, handsome and beautiful. They had hearts made of gold. They only desired to do good.

Jack once grunted that it was about time Yusei found a woman. Crow was awed each time he saw them together, saying he had never seen anyone make Yusei smile like that. Martha was convinced she'd have grandchildren within the next five years. Mikage found their budding romance sweet. Ushio would agree with Mikage, while wishing she would look at him the way Aki did Yusei. Carley kept close tabs on them, waiting for them to get together so she could be first one to have the scoop on their relationship. Sherry said she never believed in love until she met them. Her brother didn't have the slightest clue of what was going on, but if he did, he would be happy for them too.

Yes, they deserved each other.

It was after Z-ONE had been defeated and the city had been saved from the Ark Cradle crashing upon it (all thanks to Yusei, of course). They had all gathered at Martha's orphanage to celebrate. The children were absolutely delighted to see Yusei and treated him as a hero, as he should have been. Aki stayed by his side the whole night long, looking at him with eyes full of admiration and reverence.

It hurt to see them together, but Ruka managed keep herself distracted. She agreed to play an little game of duck-duck-goose with some of the younger orphans, scolded her brother when he began bragging loudly that he was a now a Signer too, and laughed when Jack and Crow were at each other's throats over something insignificant. So, she didn't even notice when Yusei and Aki snuck off together to find somewhere more private.

Then, Matha asked her to go outside a pick a few tulips for the table before dinner began. Ruka cheerily agreed and skipped outside and into the cool night air. She froze, however, when she heard voices and realized she wasn't alone out on the porch. There on the side of the house was Yusei and Aki, speaking so quietly to one another that Ruka couldn't make out what they were saying, even in the silence of the evening.

Her first instinct was to run back inside and leave them alone. But on an impulse, she hid herself and held her breath to ensure they did not hear her presence. Aki was leaning up against the wall with Yusei standing uncomfortably close to her. Ruka's head was screaming at herself, telling her to head back inside before she saw something that would shatter her fragile heart. Still, her legs would not move.

And then, it happened.

The two stopped talking entirely. Yusei leaned in until their foreheads touched and the tips of their noses brushed up against each other. There was a brief pause and Aki whispered something to him before closing the distance.

Ruka stopped breathing. It felt like her heart had been snapped in two, and it was painful. Physically painful. Hot tears welled up in the corners of her eyes, burning them. She tore her gaze away from the scene and rushed back inside. She didn't even care if they heard her, but she doubt they did; they were too caught up in their moment for that.

It wasn't until she reached the bathroom and locked herself inside that the tears started to pour down her cheeks, freely. Never in her life had she wanted to hate someone more in her life than then; she wanted to hate Aki, she wanted to think she was some horrible witch who had Yusei trapped under her wicked spell.

But she couldn't.

And so she curled in the corner and cried because at the moment, it felt _good_ to cry. Though her romantic dreams had all been crushed by nothing but a simple, chaste kiss, she knew she would never say a thing about it. Not ever. The sun would rise again and she'd put on a friendly smile when she saw Yusei in the morning, pretending that she didn't see anything. And when she noticed that delighted sparkle in Aki's eye, she would tease her about it and congratulate her when the older woman confessed what happened.

No would ever know. They would never even suspect it.

**Fin.**

* * *

Comment(s): I apologize to those I've offended by writing this, and to those who think I'm acting immaturely in response.

I've actually always wanted to write something like this; I've always thought Ruka had a thing for Sly, but I can see it with Yusei too. And let's face it, it hurts _a lot_ when you love someone, but they love someone else.


End file.
